Prejuicios
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Sansa miró los ojos de aquel bebé pequeño y regordete. Eran verdes, de aquel verde que le había maravillado en Invernalia. Eran los ojos de Joffrey Baratheon en un cuerpo diferente, en uno que ella misma había traído al mundo.


**NA: No tenía ni idea de cómo escribir esto, asi que falta un poco de contexto temporal, pero como son un montón de What if juntos tampoco importa mucho. En sí es que mezclo cosas de la serie, cosas de los libros y yo que sé. Son algo así como viñetas que juntas cuentan una historia ?¿?¿?¿**

 **Este fic participa en la sexta edición del amigo invisible del foro Alas negras, Palabras negras. Es para Mile Blues y bueno, espero que te guste o por lo menos que te entretenga. ;)**

 **I.**

Sansa miró los ojos de aquel bebé pequeño y regordete. Eran verdes, de aquel verde que le había maravillado en Invernalia. Eran los ojos de Joffrey Baratheon en un cuerpo diferente, en uno que ella misma había traído al mundo.

Podía recordar las contracciones del parto, sus piernas anegadas en sangre y el intenso dolor del alumbramiento. Pero al mirarlo lo que más recordaba eran las miradas ajenas, que la jugaban y la condenaban por algo que ni siquiera ella había elegido: tener aquel bastardo de un hombre tan desagradable del que alguna vez había creído estar enamorada.

El embarazo había sido un infierno. Obligada a exhibirse por aquel monstruo al que debería haber matado cuando hubo la oportunidad… Al rey niño que no había dudado en matar a su padre delante de ella a pesar del compromiso que tenían y que también se había hecho cargo de matar a su hermano mayor. A Joffrey no le había importado forzarla, y mucho menos exhibirla como un trofeo de caza al que había embaucado y embarazado para después tirarla. Allí, mantenida por la corte como una vulgar concubina. Las risas eran el precio que tenía que pagar por ser tan estúpida, tan tonta.

Pasó sus dedos por la rolliza barriga del bebé antes de apoyar una pequeña daga contra su carne. Quizá había esperado demasiado, quizá debía haberse matado a ella misma también. No podía soportar más aquel tormento, la volvía loca. Si su madre pudiera verla...

Matar al pequeño que no le dejaba dormir, que la martirizaba hasta en sus sueños con aquel berrido estridente y le recordaba lo indigna que era de ella misma era la única solución. Después de aquello terminaría con su propia vida poniendo punto y final a aquella pesadilla.

Apretó levemente la daga, viendo como esta presionaba aquella carne blanda y suave. El pequeño empezó a llorar de nuevo mientras Sansa apartaba la mirada, no sin poder evitar ver aquella pelusa pelirroja que coronaba la cabeza del bebé. Era hijo de Joffrey, sí, pero también era parte suya. Algo de ella, algo de aquella infancia feliz en el norte decoraba aquel pequeño rostro llorón.

Compungida, tiró la daga contra la pared y la apartó del pequeño mientras ella misma rompía a llorar y le abrazaba. Apenas le había hecho un pequeño arañazo, pero ella lo sentía como la peor injuria jamás realizada. Podía sentir como una sombra se apoderaba de ella, la locura en si misma que le había llevado a pensar que aquella era una buena idea.

—No llores, no llores Ned — le nombró por primera vez en lo que había sido una burla por parte de Joffrey al elegir el nombre. Podía oírle reírse mientras decía que Eddard Mares era el nombre adecuado para un chiquillo sin futuro. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, aquella broma llenó de orgullo a Sansa. Estaba decidida a que sí tuviera un futuro.

Besó la cabecita del bebé mientras notaba las lagrimas resecarse en su propio rostro. Tragó saliva y dejó al pequeño dentro de la cuna antes de recoger de nuevo aquella daga del suelo. Aquella hoja clamaba sangre, pero no la de un inocente y su madre.

 **II.**

Arya desmontó del caballo y tiró de sus riendas mientras avanzaba a pie hasta el establo de la posada. Subía desde Desembarco del rey después de un largo viaje, reencontrándose con la nostalgia de unos caminos conocidos. Se acercaba al norte y la añoranza de un hogar que probablemente no existía ya le aceleraba levemente el puso.

Un mozo de cuadra se le acercó. Ella sacó una moneda de la bolsita que reposaba sobre su cadera y le entregó las riendas sin mediar palabra.

— A dentro le darán una ración de gachas — dijo el chico y ella asintió para después adentrarse en la posada.

El establecimiento era estrecho, con fuerte olor a humo y sudor, estaba lleno de gentes que iban al sur más que venían. Se acercaba el invierno y eran pocos los que caminaban al norte.

La chica se sentó en una banqueta comunitaria, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, ocultado su rostro entre los brazos, y esperó a que le sirvieran la ración, observando los rostros de los que le rodeaban. En su mayoría hombres, greñudos y que no se acordaban de lo que era un baño.

—Dicen que el bastardo es igualito al rey— hablaba uno.

—Pss, a ver — le cortó otro tipo. Le faltaban varios dientes y apestaba como si se hubiera regado de vino—. Si el rey ha alardeado todo el tiempo que la muchacha Stark ha estado en cinta que el crio es suyo ¿cómo va a ser un bastardo?

Arya agudizó el oído. Aquella chica no podía ser otra que Sansa. Un cuenco de gachas aterrizó frente a su nariz. Tomó la cuchara mientras seguía escuchando a aquellos tipos. Probablemente no tenían ni idea de qué había sido de su hermana, sin embargo los rumores siempre ocultaban una pequeña dosis de verdad adornada.

— ¿Es que quieres un rey bastardo, mendrugo? — preguntó otro tipo sentado en aquella mesa. Le faltaba un ojo y una enorme cicatriz atravesaba su cara.

—¿Qué se sabe de la chica? — les interrumpió la morena. El hombre de la cicatriz la repasó con la mirada. — ¿Sobrevivió al parto?

Varios de aquellos hombres empezaron a reirse, cosa que a Arya le molestó levemente, pero no dejó que las emociones se filtraran a su rostro.

—A nadie le importa esa puta, pero sí, está viva y el rey sigue alimentándola — continuó el tuerto.

—Joven, no le tomes en serio, es que está celoso de la Stark, él querría ser la querida del rey también — agregó otro.

La conversación se mantuvo, pero aquellas palabras hirieron a la Stark. Aunque no le sorprendiera demasiado que Sansa decidiera apoyar a Joffrey, ya lo había hecho en el pasado, algo dentro de ella se sorprendía de aquella actitud. Habían matado a padre y si Sansa podría perdonarlo, era evidente que ella no.

 **III.**

Sansa caminaba por los pasillos a paso lento, con la cabeza gacha, cuando Petyr Baelish la agarró por el brazo, arrastrándola a una esquina oscura de aquella fortaleza que ella consideraba su cárcel.

—Veros de este modo me apena — dijo sin soltarla de aquel contacto impropio.

La pelirroja levantó la mirada con pesadumbre, desde la mano de Baelish, que sostenía la manga de su vestido violeta, hasta cruzar sus ojos con los de él. No necesitaba abrir la boca para demostrar su ira, su enfado, solo podía mirarle. Todo el mundo había visto como Joffrey se había propasado con ella con insultos, golpeándola y maltratándola y no habían hecho absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera él había movido un dedo. Y ahora que ya no tenía nada, que solo era una furcia más del rey la miraba con pena. Sansa apretó los labios, no tenía palabras para responder, solo lagrimas que pretendía guardarse para cuando estuviera sola. Interpretó su mejor sonrisa.

—No sé a qué os referís — contestó deseando la muerte de todos los que había en la fortaleza roja.

—No os hagáis la tonta, yo sé que hay más en esa cabeza pelirroja de lo que mostráis, Sansa — contestó acercándose a ella sigilosamente, la besó levemente en la mejilla y le susurró al oído —. Creéis que estáis derrotada, pero con las amistades adecuadas tendrías a todo Poniente a vuestros hermosos pies.

Notó las manos de Baelish acariciar su rostro. Aquello no era diferente a como la había tratado Joffrey, tan solo que tal vez con más delicadeza…

 **IV.**

Jon dejó el pequeño rollo de papel sobre la mesa de Lord comandante y se dejó caer sobre la silla. Se masajeó las sienes y reflexionó un poco sobre lo que acaba de leer. La situación en Desembarco del rey no marcaba demasiada diferencia allí arriba en el muro, pero no dejaban de ser noticias inquietantes para él.

Sam, sentado frente a él echó un vistazo al papelillo.

— Tiene que ser horrible — dijo en voz alta, levantó la mirada que se cruzó con la de Jon. Pero el moreno no fijaba su vista, estaba perdida, pensativa —. Quiero decir eso de que tus propios hombres te maten…

Los capas doradas habían entrado en las habitaciones de Joffrey, Tomen y Myrcela Baratheon dándoles muerte. Sus cuerpos desmembrados habían aparecido en la sala del trono.

Jon continuó en silencio. Si bien la guardia de la noche no tenía que tomar partido ante ninguna situación, una parte de él se sentía cómo con que los Lannister tomaran un poco de su propia medicina. La muerte de Robb aún le atormentaba y la situación de su medio hermana Sansa…

—No es que tengamos nada que decir al respecto — Intentó mostrarse frío. Mintiendo a Sam sobre la importancia de aquellas palabras como si así pudiera por asomo o casualidad mentirse a si mismo.

Cerró los ojos e intentó vaciar la cabeza. No había nada que pudiera hacer por Sansa. No había nada que pudiera cambiar la situación. Del mismo modo que habían llegado las noticias de la muerte de su padre, del mismo modo que había conocido la desgracia del pobre Robb, debía mantener su culo sentado en aquella silla sin poder mover un dedo por ella. Sintiendo la impotencia, el miedo y el comprender aquello que tío Benjen le había intentado hacer entender muchisimo tiempo atrás respecto a vestir el negro.

 **V.**

Las manos de Cersei se enredaron a los pelirrojos cabellos de Sansa. Tiró de ellos con fuerza mientras la chica Stark sentía la fricción tensa de su cuero cabelludo a punto de quebrarse en cualquier momento.

La Stark cayó al suelo tratando de agarrar las manos de la reina mientras su boca exhalaba un grito. El negro vestido de era lo único que podía ver a través de una escena borrosa.

— Fuiste tú — gritaba la rubia sin soltarla a pesar de que varios hombres se acercaron tratando de parar aquella disputa.

Unos brazos apartaron a Cersei de Sansa, que apenas levantó la cabeza, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Varios corrillos de gentes las rodearon. Los ojos de todos se posaban en la actitud agresiva de la reina regente.

—Detrás de esa cara de inocencia, tú has matado a mis hijos, arpía— Los brazos de lady Taena apartaban y sujetaban a Cersei, apartándola de la pelirroja.

—Es evidente que la situación os ha perturbado, y a quien no, pero yo jamás… — empezó a decir la Stark, cayéndose al notar la fuerza con la que su corazón latía atrapado en su pecho. Se sentía atemorizada, en su mente aún se dibujaba la caida de aquel mandoble que le cortó la cabeza a su padre. Tragó saliva y la miró fijamente podía sentir la ira apoderándose de aquel latido, expandiendo la sangre por su cuerpo como un fuego atronador—. Si a bien es cierto que Joffrey y usted me lo habéis robado todo, no tengo ni la fuerza, ni el oro, ni el poder que se precisa para articular lo que ocurrió en la sala del trono…

La Lannister la miró con ira, molesta al ver como las lágrimas de la pelirroja corrían por sus mejillas. No se merecía llorar, ni aun en el caso de que no fuera la responsable de todas aquellas muertes. Se lanzó de nuevo a golpearla por la pura ira que le producía oírla, pero Lady Taena continuaba a su lado, sujetándola.

Sansa caminó despacio por la sala del trono, apartándose de la corte, con intención de volver a sus aposentos. Apoyado tras una de las columnas, Baylish la miraba con cierto orgullo.

 **VI.**

— Dicen que la reina Cersei se ha encerrado en Roca Castery — empezó a comentar el tuerto de la taberna.

Arya, que llevaba varias semanas allá varada, dejó escapar una risotada. Los rumores corrían por los reinos a una velocidad desorbitada. No importaba mucho si Cersei estaba en Roca Casterly, en Dorne o en el mismísimo norte helándose el culo.

—Lo que cuentan es que se ha vuelto loca — dijo sin cortarse un pelo—. Y por lo que yo sé, ya lo estaba antes, pero disimulaba más.

La Stark se las había apañado para ayudar en el lugar cepillando a los animales mientras esperaba algunas respuestas de Jon. Había mandado algunos cuervos sin éxito desde una pequeña ermita que había a pocos Kilómetros. La organización del norte era indispensable para los eventos que debían acontecerse.

—¿Y qué vas a saber tú ? — habló con cierta molestia.

La chica dibujó una leve sonrisa irónica en sus labios. Era cierto, técnicamente ella no sabía nada de nada. De algún modo desde el Nido de Águilas la habían encontrado. De algún modo todo se sobreponía a una partida de ajedrez compleja que ella apenas era capaz de comprender. Pero si entendía el fin de aquella partida que de algún modo restituía a su hermana de algún modo. Y desde otra perspectiva, quizá más importante para ella, le permitiría acercase a cumplir con su venganza. Sansa sería reina y ella mataría a Cersei.

 **VII.**

Apenas había llegado a pasar un día del nombre de Ned. Sansa lo miraba con orgullo correr por los jardines, dando pequeños pasos antes de volver a sentarse sobre el suelo para levantarse inquiero. No parecía un Lannister, tampoco un Baratheon. Sus rasgos eran propios de un Stark, y es que a la pelusilla pelirroja de su cabeza se había ido tornando castaña, recordando-le en cada expresión la cada del pequeño Rickon.

En su vago recuerdo, la imagen de aquella noche turbia en la que había pensado en asesinarlo para después quitarse la vida parecía algo tan lejano como un mal sueño.

Ahora era ella la reina regente. Ahora, sin saber cómo o por qué, se sentaba ella en el trono de hierro que esperaba, frio e incomodo, a que Ned se sentara en él como único posible y legitimo rey.

— Amá — balbuceó el niño señalando unas magnolias y con los ojos fijos en Sansa.

Ella se levantó y cortó una de aquellas flores, para después sentarse junto al pequeño y entregársela.

Era ahora su misión entregarle a aquel pequeño la fuerza, el coraje y la entrega para ser un buen rey. Uno muy distinto al que había sido el desgraciado de su padre.


End file.
